Owan Kenobi
Owan Kenobi was a prominent human male Jedi Master who played a significant role during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Born on Alderaan in 5 BBY, Kenobi Biography Early life OwAn Kenobi was born in the year of 5 BBY on the planet Alderaan to Cate Antilles and Frederick Kenobi. Jedi student As a Jedi Initiate, Kenobi trained at the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 under Grand Master Luke Skywalker alongside other Jedi hopefuls. Bant Eerin, A'Sharad Hett, Ayla Secura, Kit Fisto, and Quinlan Vos were among those who became Kenobi's friends, and he eventually fell in love with fellow initiate, Siri Tachi. Others would become rivals, and even enemies, such as Aalto. His lightsaber instructors included Kyle Katarn and Cin Drallig. Kenobi was fascinated by machines, building models of ships and even dreaming of becoming a pilot. His ability to repair machinery and reprogram computers would serve him well in the future, but because of his ability to learn quickly, Kenobi became arrogant and was often impatient. One day in 13 ABY, Jedi Knight Kyp Durron visited the Jedi Praxeum to watch the matches. Kenobi dueled one of his competitors to draw the attention of the maverick Jedi Knight. Kenobi fought valiantly to the point of exhaustion but Durron thought Kenobi too mild and declined training him. Kenobi was later sent to the mining colony of Bandomeer to work as a ploughman for the New Republic Relief Corps. Strangely enough, Durron happened to be sent on a mission to the same place. The initiate and the Jedi Knight had to work together if they wanted to survive the mission and Durron soon agreed to take him on as an apprentice. Their relationship got off to a bad start, as the pair's personalities were constantly at odds; Durron was headstrong and distant, while the immature Kenobi was more light-hearted. Adventures with Durron Kenobi and his master were later called to monitor the elections on Gala. The two discovered that the leader of the hill people, Elan, was the actual heir to the throne. The Jedi also saw through the current Prince Beju's plan to secretly cut off the planet's bacta supply, wait for the people to suffer and then fix it again, making him look like a hero in the eyes of his people, however the two Jedi were able to expose this plan. After Beju withdrew from the elections, Owan and Kyp attempted to convince Elan to run for queen, but she instead wanted Wila Prammi, who was far more experienced, to become queen. After the elections ended with Wila becoming queen, Elan returned to the hills with her people, now living more peacefully with the people of Gala.Star Wars: The Mark of the Crown During his time with Durron, Kenobi temporarily left the New Jedi Order. Caught up in the civil war on Melida/Daan, Kenobi elected to stay and help the children, otherwise known as the Young, who were fighting against their tradition-obsessed elders. The planet's residents had been fighting a pointless war for generations, and had actually forgotten what had started the feud. Kenobi befriended a boy within the Young called Nield, and possibly developed an attraction for another of the Young named Cerasi.Star Wars: The Defenders of the Dead Soon after Kenobi's decision to stay, Cerasi was mortally wounded and died in Kenobi's arms. For a time, Kenobi remained on the planet to continue helping the war effort, but soon enough felt that his place was with the Jedi and was taken back by Durron, though it took a long time for them to trust each other again. It was during this time that Kenobi first spoke to Siri Tachi, whom he had met during lightsaber training at the Jedi Praxeum. They started off on rocky terms, as she was angry at him for leaving the Jedi, but would later forge a friendship that would last the rest of their lives, and even develop into something more. Kenobi and Tachi were together sent on a mission with their respective masters, Kyp Durron and Adi Gallia, to the planet Kegan. A simple mission to test a child for a large connection to the Force quickly devolved into a non-violent uprising to overthrow Kegan's Benevolent Guides after Kenobi and Tachi were mistakenly captured for truancy and sent to the planet's Learning Circle. Unable to slip away, the apprentices had to withstand brainwashing at the hands of the Teaching Guides, who sought to enforce The Learning curriculum upon them to teach the two the value of the General Good. After being reassigned to the Re-Learning Circle for lack of discipline, Kenobi and Tachi, having learned to work together and with a little help from their Masters, soon escaped with their new friend Davi and O-Lana, the child they had originally come to the planet for. The Keganites, upon discovering what really went on in the Re-Learning Circle, quickly voted out their leaders while Kenobi and his fellow Jedi were still on-planet.Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth Soon after, Kenobi would travel with Durron to Ord Sigatt to investigate the disappearance of a New Republic refinery ship. After noticing the low attitudes and that no one had any weapons (except for guards), Kenobi met Dexter Jettster and his business associate; the Besalisk o, who were selling weapons to the people of Ord Sigatt. Jettster was told to wait for Kenobi as a fight had broken out between a boy who threw a rock at a guard. The Jedi jumped in and sliced the guards weapons before returning to Jettster, who commented on how a lightsaber could stand for danger and for hope. Jettster, o and Kenobi would soon become friends. Durron soon came back with information that a senator from Denon, Denon-Ardru Mutual, had sent a small army to put a monopoly on the mining business there. He and Durron later traveled to a planet once devastated by turmoil and currently under a temporary truce. The rulers of each planet temporarily exchanged children when they reached the age of seven and raised them in an effort to get the future leaders to appreciate each other. The plan backfired after hundreds of years of success, however, when the heir of Rutan decided he wanted to remain on Senali, forsaking his royal title and home planet. This infuriated his father, King Frane, who believed his son had been brainwashed by the Senali, and he threatened to declare war on Senali. Kenobi and Durron arrived to mediate the dispute, and after meeting with King Frane, they went to the ocean world of Senali and attempted to convince Leed to return to Rutan, thus avoiding war. One year later, Kenobi and his master were sent to Frego, where they had to protect Lena Cobral, a woman who wanted to testify her husband's death in front of the New Republic Senate, but was too afraid to go alone, as she believed that the murderers of her husband, who were also her family members, were out to kill her. While escorting her, the two Jedi were attacked by Zanita Cobral, the mother of Lena, but Owan easily stopped her. The three then safely traveled to Coruscant, where Lena testified, leading to the arrest of Lena's family.Star Wars: The Only Witness Two months later, the two Jedi were sent to Vorzyd IV, where they had to find the person responsible for sabotaging the planet's monitoring systems. They discovered that a group called the Freelies, who were angry at the adults of the planet for being so serious and angry all the time, were responsible. Owen and Kyp helped the adults relax more, resulting in the Freelies stopping their sabotaging.Star Wars: The Threat Within During his training, Kenobi and a Jedi strike team were sent to Corellia to stop a group of Rodian terrorists from destroying a Spaceport outside of Coronet City. At some point around 16 ABY, Kenobi and Durron were sent on an extended mission to Mandalore, which was engulfed in the Mandalorian Great Clan Wars. They were tasked with serving as bodyguards to the Duchess Satine, leader of the pacifist New Mandalorians, whom the Senate supported against the belligerent Mandalorian clans. Together, the two Jedi spent months on Mandalore protecting the Duchess from the hostile insurgents threatening her world. Kenobi fell in love with Satine during his stay on Mandalore, but despite his feelings toward her, he was reassigned and left. Kenobi regretted leaving her, but would later see her again. In c. 17 ABY, Kenobi would assist Durron in missions to Yinchorr and Dorvalla. Kenobi would later investigate the mysterious disappearance of a Jedi initiate, Darsha Assant. He found a few tantalizing clues to her fate, but galactic events caught up with Kenobi before he could track down the missing fellow Alderaanian. Around this time, Kenobi went into business with his father and brothers, creating the nightclub Club Obi Wan, named in honor of their grandfather's former title. Personality and traits Owan Kenobi possessed a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit, yet he dealt with a lot of emotional anxiety. Luke Skywalker himself reflected upon Kenobi's considerable knowledge and potential. Despite having been apprentice to the radical Kyp Durron for a time, Kenobi was relatively orthodox in his views and Durron himself was constantly disappointed in his student's complacency as well as his shortcomings. As a young Jedi Knight, Kenobi was cynical, though wise beyond his years. His goofy and boisterous demeanor belied his warrior prowess. Despite his numerous complaints during flight, he was also a skilled pilot. Relationships Romances Siri Tachi Lola Childsen Cerasi Owen first met Cerasi on Melida/Daan. She was a member of a group called the Young and was fighting to stop a civil war. He became attracted to her, and chose to leave the New Jedi Order to help her. Sadly, Cerasi was mortally wounded shortly after he parted ways with Kyp Durron, and she died in his arms. Cersei Keto Holly Poppleton Octavia Ramis Satine Kryze Padmé Amidala Asajj Ventress Tessa Fell Astrid Durron Powers and abilities Appearances *Star Wars: The Mark of the Crown *Star Wars: The Defenders of the Dead *Star Wars: The Only Witness *Star Wars: The Threat Within *Star Wars: The Phantom Menace }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Pilots Category:Lightsaber combat instructors Category:Kenobi family Category:Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order Category:Jedi Council members of the New Jedi Order Category:Inhabitants of Alderaan Category:Force-sensitives Category:Jedi instructors Category:Authors Category:Musicians Category:Business owners and executives Category:New Republic Starfighter Corps personnel Category:New Republic individuals Category:Inhabitants of Jakku